how would be your life
by nando x3
Summary: A vida de Fernando Sturidge é perfeita e todo mundo sabe disso - e o porquê. Mas...e se Phillippe Hernandes nunca tivesse cruzado seu caminho?


Todos nós conhecemos Fernando Sturidge, o fofoqueiro mais, bem, _fofoqueiro_ de todo o CBA. E é de conhecimento geral também que quando Sturidge quer, ele consegue; não há ninguém por aqui que nunca tenha sido vitima pelo menos uma vez da língua ácida do adolescente. E alguns de nós sabem também que o único que consegue derreter a barreira impenetrável ao redor do gossip é seu namorado, Phillippe Hernandes.

Mas e como seria a vida dele se Fernando Sturidge jamais tivesse conhecido Hernandes naquela festa, em seu décimo terceiro aniversário?

É o que vamos descobrir agora.

---

O silêncio reinava no quarto. A lua estava no centro do céu naquele momento e os raios de luar atravessavam as cortinas do quarto de Sturidge, batendo contra um par de all stars que haviam sido arremessados ali minutos antes. Sentado na cama, de cabeça baixa, Sturidge observava os próprios pés. Ele não falava nada, nem mesmo parecia triste; sua expressão vazia fazia transparecer que ele estava indiferente àquela situação. O moreno sentado ao seu lado, com as mãos sobre as pernas, entretanto, não parecia tão distante.

- Você... está bem? – Peter perguntou e sua voz saiu estranhamente quebrada. Fernando não respondeu a principio; seus olhos continuaram fixos em algum ponto vago do quarto, sem dizer nada. Peter não precisava de uma resposta: depois dos acontecimentos daquela noite, provavelmente Sturidge nunca mais ficaria "bem".

Peter (e boa parte da SAA) sabia que Fernando tinha uma _quedinha_ por Brianna Romanov, sua melhor amiga de infância. As pessoas sabiam, também, que Brianna era uma Queen e, como tal, não se relacionava com aqueles intitulados "tecnonerds" – que era exatamente o que Sturidge era. Engraçado, era de se pensar; eles tinham crescido juntos, dado seu primeiro beijo juntos, mas Brianna não conseguia tê-lo ao seu lado como namorado.

Como capacho, talvez; como namorado, não.

- Foi a segunda vez. – ele murmurou, por fim. Em uma reação quase involuntária, Peter passou um braço em torno do pescoço deles, os deixando mais próximos. Por um momento o calor do corpo de Pete ao seu lado o deixou mais confortável. – Por quê? O que eu tenho de errado? Vocês têm algum problema em eu ser mais inteligente?

Peter engoliu em seco. Enquanto Fernando era um tecnonerd, Peter Armstrong era o que poderia ser chamado de Mauriciónoide; sempre usando roupas de marca, cheio de garotas bonitas ao seu redor e era extremamente popular. A maioria – e às vezes até eles mesmos – se perguntava o porquê de uma Queen e um Mauriciónoide terem um CDF como melhor amigo.

Brianna, ele não sabia. Mas Peter ele tinha uma vaga idéia.

- Você não tem nada de errado. – Peter suspirou, mexendo distraidamente nos cabelos do moreno ao seu lado. Fernando sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, quando a respiração quente de Peter tocou seu pescoço. – Talvez...ela seja cega o suficiente para não saber o que está perdendo.

Fernando franziu o cenho, virando-se na direção dele. Só então percebeu que seus rostos estavam tão próximos que seus lábios poderiam se tocar. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

A festa na casa de Richard Gray (e o fora que levara de Brianna Romanov) poderia não ter sido exatamente perfeita, mas sem dúvida o que aconteceu _depois_ dela foi.

---

- Hey! – a voz de Peter arfou, quando ele sentiu Fernando aproximar-se sorrateiramente de suas costas, envolvendo-o pela cintura. O cheiro do cabelo de Peter era o tipo de coisa que deixava até o garoto mais tímido, como Sturidge, "_animadinho_". Principalmente quando eles ficavam muito tempo longes um do outro.

Eles já vinham mantendo aquele rolo há pelo menos dois anos – desde os treze anos de ambos. Mas, nos últimos tempos, seu contato tinha se tornado quase nulo; principalmente depois que Fernando descobrira o interesse de Armstrong por Lianne Olsen. Não que ele tivesse ciúme, claro que não – na verdade, até apoiava-o. mas seria melhor (para Peter) se eles mantivessem certa distância, enquanto ele não engatava algo firme – sem duplos sentidos – com Lianne.

Mas naquela noite estava particularmente difícil de se conter. Ainda não entendia o porquê cargas d'água Johnattan Avlís havia o convidado para sua festa, mas ele estava se sentindo extremamente descolado ali. Garotas e garotos (em alguns casos, garotas e garotas ou garotos e garotos) se pegando em todos os cantos, como se sua vida dependesse disso. Obviamente ele não pretendia se pegar com Peter ali, na frente de todo o mundo; mas Lianne não viera e eles poderiam perfeitamente se divertir em algum canto escuro.

Pelo menos, era o que ele acreditava.

- Hey garotos. – Fernando ouviu alguém falar às suas costas. Por sorte já tinha saído de trás de Peter, encostando-se de frente à mesa, se não eles teriam sido pegos em uma situação muito comprometedora.

Brianna Romanov tinha acabado de chegar e trouxera consigo ninguém menos que Lianne Olsen. Estreitou os olhos; porquê, de todas as garotas do mundo, ela fora escolher logo a garota mais nerd do colégio para trazer a uma festa? Ao perceber a cara extremamente pálida de Peter ao seu lado, ocorreu-lhe que Lianne era só uma maneira de tirá-lo do caminho.

Um Peter Armstrong muito vermelho foi conduzido para o outro lado da sala, deixando Brianna e Fernando a sós. Eles não tinham um momento daqueles juntos a muito tempo; desde que Brianna dera aquele fora em Sturidge na festa de Richard Gray, preferindo dar uns pegas no anfitrião do que no seu melhor amigo, a amizade deles esfriara bastante. Ao ponto de ficar gélida.

- Você está bem bonito hoje, Stu. – ela disse, com um daqueles sorrisos que deixam qualquer garoto encantado. Mas Fernando crescera conhecendo aquele sorriso; não seria tão fácil assim se derreter por ele.

Não mais, pelo menos.

- Você está bonita _como sempre_, Romanov. – ele tentou parecer simpático, mas estava sendo difícil. Fernando simplesmente não conseguia entender por que Brianna o rejeitara duas vezes. Primeiro quando eles tinham nove anos e ele a beijou, depois na festa de Gray. Não é fácil aceitar esse tipo de coisa. – Por que trouxe Olsen? Tentando corrompê-la, também?

- É mais fácil ela tentar me corromper do que o contrário, Nando. Mas isso não vem ao caso. – Brianna fez um gesto com a mão, como se espantasse uma mosca invisível, antes de prosseguir. – Eu sei que Peter está flertando com ela e sei que ele estaria com você aqui. E eu sabia que precisaria tirá-lo do meu caminho.

Fernando franziu o cenho e afastou-se lentamente para trás, ao sentir a aproximação de Brianna. Seu _estado_, por assim dizer, devido à aproximação de Peter fez com que Brianna sorrisse. Provavelmente acreditando que era por causa dela.

Talvez não fosse o momento de estragar suas ilusões.

- Que tal se a gente, hm, _aproveitasse o tempo perdido_? – ela sibilou ao pé do seu ouvido, enquanto Sturidge sentia sua mão deslizar lentamente pra dentro da jeans dele. Ele fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior com força. Não muito longe dali, ele podia ver Peter e Lianne (ou o que ele conseguia divisar dos dois) em algo que deveria ser um amasso caloroso. Inclinou seu rosto na direção de Brianna, que era potencialmente mais baixa que ele, e seu nariz tocou o dela levemente.

Sempre havia tempo pra diversão, no fim das contas. Não importava _com quem_ seria.

---

Seu coração batia forte contra seu peito. Sua respiração saia pesada e ele apertava firmemente a caixinha em formato de coração de veludo vermelho contra a palma da mão. Aquele era, sem dúvida, o momento mais importante de sua vida; viera ensaiando aquilo desde que tomara sua decisão final. Não fazia idéia de qual seria a reação dela, mas esperou que fosse positiva – aquele anel custava uma nota.

Desde aquele beijo na festa de Johnattan Avlís, Sturidge e Romanov haviam enfim engatado um relacionamento fixo. Pelo menos, fixo da parte dele. O fato de que Romanov esteve namorando um tecnonerd pelos seus últimos anos escolares não passou despercebido pela maioria dos alunos do CBA, mas não foi suficiente para ele se tornar alguém popular; as pessoas o olhavam quando passavam por ele, mas eram sempre olhares meio tortos. A maioria se perguntava _como_ Romanov pudera escolher alguém como _ele_.

Na verdade, até ele estava se perguntando isso.

Não que não tivesse gostado, claro; por mais que não tivesse a mínima atenção da parte dos outros alunos, ele tinha o que sempre sonhara desde que tinha nove anos – Brianna Amelie Romanov. Ele dormia com ela, beijava ela e passava boa parte do seu tempo – exceto quando ela não tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer – com ela. Era por isso que, naquele dia, agora que ambos estavam formados e tinhas suas carreiras, que ele iria pedi-la em casamento. Era precipitado e idiota, mas quem se importava? Seu coração dizia que aquilo era certo.

Mas o coração mente. E Sturidge não tardaria a perceber isso.

Os gemidos atravessavam a porta. Esta, por sua vez, não estava trancada – o que o levou a acreditar que quem tinha entrado não tinha se preocupado muito com segurança. Pressa, pelo visto. Empurrou a porta com cuidado, estacando ao atravessar o portal.

Sua garganta estava estranhamente seca. Seus pés pareciam chumbo, não reagiam aos seus movimentos. Seu olhar estava fixo no ponto à frente, àquela cena que fazia seu estomago se remexer. A caixinha presa entre seus dedos escorregou ao chão suavemente, mas ele sequer fez menção de apanhá-la.

Brianna Romanov, _sua_ Brianna Romanov, estava deliberadamente sobre seu primo, o jogador de vôlei Todd. Demorou alguns instantes até que os dois percebessem a presença do moreno parado a porta.

- Nando, não... – Brianna tentou dizer, fazendo menção de erguer-se da cama e do _local_ onde estava, mas a mão de Todd segurou-a firme pela cintura.

Ele não esperou para ouvi-la. Sentiu a garganta secar, enquanto dava meia volta e descia as escadas que levavam ao lado de fora da casa de Brianna. Pensou em ir até Peter, mas desistiu em seguida; não queria estragar a felicidade do amigo. Não agora que ele tinha casado com Lianne e eles tinham seu bebezinho – ironicamente batizado de Fernando, em homenagem a ele, mesmo a contragosto da mãe. Não queria que mais gente fosse afetada por aqui. Não valia a pena.

Ele estava tão distraído ao atravessar a rua em direção ao seu carro que sequer reparou no carro que acabara de fazer a curva na esquina, em alta velocidade, vindo em sua direção.

---

Certas coisas não devem ser mudadas; certas vidas são perfeitas exatamente como elas são.


End file.
